


Monzón

by Summersgone



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summersgone/pseuds/Summersgone
Summary: Basile le da un aventón a Ollie.
Relationships: Scout/Spy (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Monzón

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deadscoutz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadscoutz/gifts).



> Este trabajo estelariza a dos de los personajes de Deadscoutz. Lean su trabajo, es hilarantemente genial.
> 
> ADVERTENCIA POR PENSAMIENTOS HOMICIDAS / SUICIDAS.

Había una araña atorada en el parabrisas del auto. Basile la miró, algo sorprendido: no se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí hasta ese momento. Las hojas secas que se habían amontonado ligeramente en ese mismo sitio servían como camuflaje para el desdichado cadáver del animal. Una sepultura igual de digna, quizás.

_ En el garage del motel,  _ Basile pensó.  _ La araña llegó ahí a morir dentro del garage del motel.  _ No había otra explicación razonable para la presencia de aquel insecto en su auto. ¿Llevaría más tiempo ahí, a medio podrir? Probablemente. Era difícil saber eso con alimañas tan pequeñas. A su derecha, Ollie dejó salir un ronquido. Basile exhaló y apretó sus ojos.  _ Ridículo, de verdad _ . 

<<<<+>>>>

Horas antes, Basile estaba preparándose para salir de un aula de la escuela: las clases habían terminado, ya no tenía porqué entretener a más muchachos desinteresados. Cerró su maletín y ajustó el cuello de su camisa al levantarse, justo cuando la puerta del salón se abrió de golpe. Basile sabía justo lo que pasaría, y empezó a prepararse mentalmente para el asedio de palabras y caricias violentas que sucedería a continuación. 

Terminaron en un motel cualquiera con garages independientes, a orillas de la ciudad. Ollie estaba particularmente contento con el par de juguetes que llevó; Basile no podía sentirse más que incómodo y hastiado. Un joven como Ollie no tenía derecho a ser tan insistente e indecente, y pasaron el tiempo sudando y jadeando, más de lo que a Basile le hubiera gustado. Para cuando el joven estuvo satisfecho, Basile se sentía cansado, moderadamente saciado de aquella hambre que le colmaba los nervios en las largas y solitarias noches.

Ollie le graznó, diciéndole que lo llevara a casa.  _ Su lindo carrito huele a canela, ¿sabe, señor S? Me encanta.  _ Basile no respondió, solamente se vistió en silencio. Tomó sus cosas, el juego de llaves sobre la mesa, su traje color ceniza y salió de la habitación. El muchacho corrió tras él, con un zapato a medio poner y su gorra entre sus dientes. Desde la abandonada calle frente al motel se podían apreciar las nubes de lluvia sobre la ciudad. Acelerando progresivamente, Basile se dirigió al sur de Boston.

En la primera mitad del trayecto, Ollie trató de tomar la mano de su maestro cuando la colocaba sobre la palanca de velocidades. Basile la quitaba como si una bestia babosa estuviera derramando sus fluidos sobre sus nudillos, y le escupía insultos al chico que jamás entendería. Ollie repetía esto a los pocos minutos, y se reía con cada mirada asesina que le lanzaba Basile.

Después, se quedó dormido, apoyándose en el cristal de la ventana, de brazos cruzados y con su gorra arrugada. Basile no lo notó hasta que Ollie roncó, con la boca abierta en expresión de paz absoluta. Su sudadera desprendía un aroma rancio y desagradable, pero Basile no podía abrir los cristales: la lluvia era casi inminente, era solo cuestión de minutos para que cayera la primera gota. Hizo una mueca de profundo disgusto, y continuó con el viaje.

Adelante, sobre un crucero, un semáforo estaba en rojo. Basile se detuvo, en la primera línea sin estorbar el paso peatonal. Nadie estaría afuera caminando con este clima, y mucho menos en esta parte de la ciudad. Solo había un automóvil detrás de él, quedarse ahí era solo un ejercicio de norma social. Basile no soltó el volante, solo fijó sus ojos en la luz roja del semáforo. Un trueno lejano retumbó, y a los pocos segundos comenzó a lloviznar.

De vez en cuando, Ollie llevaba una cámara de video. Se grababa, los grababa, haciendo cosas mundanas, haciendo  _ cosas de adultos.  _ Una ocasión, el pobre chico se decepcionó mucho porque había dejado la tapa puesta sobre el lente. Basile notó distantemente la frustración de Ollie, disfrutando el aturdimiento del ardoroso y patético sexo que le podía ofrecer. La luz roja del semáforo se asemejaba a el diminuto foco rojo que se encendía al momento que la cámara estaba grabando. El chico apuntaría el lente al rostro de Basile mientras lo penetraba como animal descarriado, arrebatándole el aliento a Basile y distrayéndolo de su aguda aversión a las cámaras. La voz chirriante de Ollie resonaba en los recovecos de la mente de Basile, como un silbato para perro. Soltó el volante y dejó caer sus manos sobre su regazo, cerrando lentamente sus ojos, haciendo que el mundo desapareciera por un momento.

El goteo sobre el techo de su auto lo distrajo por un momento. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado después de haber cometido su primer gran error con Ollie, pero debió de haber sido demasiado. Seguramente había muerto y no se dió cuenta, y esta sería su cruel penitencia en el inframundo.  _ Dios, necesito fumar.  _ Sin embargo, no podía, no quería hacerlo. Si lo hacía, el muchacho despertaría, sonreiría como idiota e intentaría hacer solo Dios sabe qué. No, por supuesto que no. Basile talló sus ojos con sus dedos, arrugando su boca. Tenía un sabor amargo en su boca, y su cabeza empezó a dolerle vagamente. 

Si la suerte existía, algo terrible podría pasar en este momento. Un accidente letal, de esos que aparecen en los periódicos sensacionalistas que buscan vender a costa de la sangre de otros; la muerte no era extraña para Basile, pero ya no estaba tan familiarizada con ella. Con un milagro, un camión se estamparía con ellos, aplastando la endeble estructura de aluminio del vehículo; tal vez un avión se desplomaría desde el cielo, estallando sobre ellos y trayendo el infierno antes de llegar a él. Sonrió, pensando en cómo sería morir y dejar todo esto atrás.

Ese no sería el caso, desafortunadamente. De cualquier manera, a Basile le gustaba estar vivo y sentir la carne de otros, celebrar su vigor con el placer de los terceros en el anonimato, ser utilizado como juguete nada más. Por otra parte, a Ollie todavía le quedaban muchos años frente a él, muy a pesar de la cruel e indiferente adversidad: un muchacho tan fuerte, tan ágil, tan persistente; las cosas que podría hacer si tan solo se le guiara correctamente… Era casi una lástima, de verdad, que Ollie gastara así su bella juventud. Basile sentía lástima por el joven, revuelta con un asco que permeaba cualquier pizca de compasión que Basile pudiera expresar.

En un momento, el chico se movió. Acomodó su cabeza en la ventana y siguió dormido, mascullando entre dientes algo ininteligible. Un tufazo de sudor llegó hasta Basile: la sudadera de Ollie debía de llevar semanas, sino meses, desde la última vez que la lavaron. Basile giró su cabeza hacia su ventana, asqueado. Quería salir del auto. 

Acomodándose en su asiento, Basile sintió un rastro de semen burbujear desde su ano. Apretó sus dientes y cerró sus puños.  _ Esto es demasiado _ , pensó. La luz del semáforo no había cambiado todavía, ¿cuánto más se podía tardar? Basile siguió tratando de acomodarse, pero la perturbadora sensación de que algo se estaba derramando fuera de él seguía ahí. Se resignó, y en el momento en que encontró una posición razonablemente cómoda, la lluvia empezó a caer con más fuerza. 

Basile consideró abrir la puerta del copiloto y empujar a su indeseable acompañante a la calle, en medio de la lluvia. Le arrojaría su mochila y todo lo que fuera suyo, cerraría la puerta y aceleraría hacia el horizonte. Si estaba de humor, podría irse directo a Florida, o a otro lugar donde hubiera más Sol y estuviera lejos, lejos, _lejos_ de Boston y todo lo que representaba. O tal vez podría arrollar a Ollie, romperle el cráneo y las piernas, dejarle los intestinos fuera como grotescos moños de regalo; los perros callejeros y los reporteros de la ciudad se divertirían mucho con eso: _Joven atropellado despiadadamente: marihuana y juguetes sexuales,_ diría el encabezado (si es que le hicieran uno a la irrelevante muerte de Ollie). No, demasiado abyecto. De todos modos, su vida estaba construida ya aquí, cada día consumiéndose como papeles ardiendo, evaporándose en polvo y cenizas.

El claxon del auto de atrás arrancó a Basile de sus vanas reflexiones: la luz verde ya se había encendido y tenía que avanzar. Basile puso su pie sobre el acelerador y siguió hacia adelante. No faltaba mucho para llegar al vecindario de Ollie

<<<<+>>>>

Las repetidas rejas metálicas variaban en su longitud y estado: unas eran relativamente nuevas, otras tenían un enorme corte en la parte de abajo; algunas estaban coronadas con un alambre de púas, y otras se estaban cayendo por el óxido que las corroía. Había muy pocas flores y plantas en los jardines, y el pasto seco llegaba a las comisuras de las losas de concreto de la acera. Ventanas cerradas, luces encendidas. En algún lugar, estaban poniendo música. La lluvia ya se había detenido aquí, y Basile buscaba con la mirada la casa de Ollie. Entre más rápido saliera de ese lugar, mejor.

Se detuvo frente a una casa azul claro de un piso. La pintura se caía como la viruta de los lápices, y una bicicleta vieja descansaba sobre un par de bloques de concreto. No tenía llantas ni pedales, solo la triste estructura metálica a medio podrir. Había un árbol solitario en la esquina del terreno, desprovisto de hojas: todas ellas tapaban el sendero hacia la puerta. Basile se detuvo frente a la casa, sin apagar el vehículo. 

—Muchacho,

Ollie no había despertado.

—Muchacho.  _ Oliver _ .

Basile estiró su mano y tocó con su dedo el hombro de su acompañante. El chico se sobresaltó y golpeó el techo con su cabeza.

—¿Qu-- Qué? ¿En dónde, en dónde estamos? ¿Señor S? 

—Estamos en tu casa. Baja y entra, tengo que irme.

Ollie arrugó la nariz ligeramente, entrecerró los ojos, y luego gritó, sonriente. Volteó a ver a Basile con una expresión de gozo.

—¡Puta madre, genial! ¡Venga, entre conmigo, Señor S! Tengo muchas cosas que mostrarle adentro, y--

Antes de que Ollie pudiera terminar esa oración, Basile movió su cabeza. 

—No, tengo que irme. Tu madre se preocupará por tí.

En la mente de Ollie algo se accionó, y su expresión volvió a cambiar súbitamente. 

—Oh, mierda, cierto,

A los pies de Ollie estaba su mochila. La tomó por sus tirantes y la puso sobre sus piernas. Lo que fuera que traía adentro pareció sufrir daños sustanciales, pero el chico no le dio importancia. Volteó a ver a su maestro, a Basile, con sus ojos de cachorro y su penosa expresión tristona.

—Lo veré mañana, ¿verdad, señor S? Podemos quedarnos en la escuela, en el salón, si usted quiere, o podemos ir a comer a algún lado, ¿sabe? hay un lugar muy bueno de hot dogs muy cerca de la escuela, tal vez podríamos--

Basile no estaba de humor para soportar ya estas tonterías. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era mentir. Sonrió sin ser sincero. Ollie jamás notaría la diferencia.

—Por supuesto. Esperaré ansioso por tí,  _ Oliver. _

El joven frente a él sonrió, e intentó acercar su rostro al de Basile. Si lo pretendía besar, estaba a leguas de conseguirlo. Basile se movió, y tomó una de las manos de Ollie para plantarle un minúsculo beso detrás de los nudillos. El muchacho quedó con su boca abierta, sus ojos redondos y sus orejas ardiendo. Salió del vehículo balbuceado y moviendo su mano torpemente. Basile le hizo una mueca burlona y miró hacia adelante para avanzar, dejando atrás a Oliver, su casa, y su vecindario. Mañana sería otro día, pero hoy, ya había sido suficiente.

La lluvia volvió a caer, y solo hasta que el carro rojo de Basile desapareció al doblar en una esquina, Ollie entró a su casa, solo. Su madre no estaba, y pasaría el resto de la noche masturbándose hasta dormir.

**Author's Note:**

> Me encanta ir en carro cuando llueve. Y es muy raro decir "levantón", en mi pueblo eso tiene un significado más pesado. 
> 
> Gracias por leer!


End file.
